


赢家

by guisu



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu





	赢家

　　McGee这几天有些烦躁……或许他不应该听医生的话，或许他不该把乳液带到办公室来，更不要说他居然没有把它锁起来而只是随手放在抽屉里，他怎么就忘了Tony喜欢探究一切他感兴趣的、即便那是别人隐私的坏习惯？

　　幸好这些子虚乌有的流言还尚且控制在他们这些人中，但时不时被嘲弄几句的感觉实在不那么好受。尤其是Tony，他几乎一有空闲就开始用话来刺激他……哦，还有经常会帮腔的Ziva。更甚至Gibbs也为此和他进行了一番谈话——关于他是否要改变风格的问题！虽然Boss的语调有那么一点点的温和，但McGee绝不会认为是对他的优待，他很清楚这只不过是警告的另一种表现方式罢了。

　　“Probie！你有没有觉得……”

　　又来了……在心里哀号着，McGee抢在Tony把话说完之前率先开口：“哦，我差点忘记答应过Abby要下去帮忙的！”

　　差不多可以用落荒而逃来形容的离开，以至于他并没有发现Tony和Ziva互相交换的小手势，以及错过了一场与他极有关系的讨论。

 

　　“我觉得很奇怪！”

　　“McGee？”

　　“没错！”收下搁在自己桌子上的脚，Tony站起来并晃到Ziva的桌前，“还记得刚开始我说他‘女性的光彩’的时候吗？”

　　“嗯哼？”

　　“他几乎迫不及待地就开始改变形象，但这几天他却一点行动都没有！”

　　“即便你那样地刺激他？”

　　“即便我们那样地刺激他！”

　　“或许有人把打赌的事情透露了出去？”Ziva也站了起来，单手撑着桌子、身体前倾地靠近Tony低声地说。这个赌约是她和Tony在前几天定下的，关于McGee下一步会以什么方式来让他看上去男子气概一点，照理说应该只有她和Tony知道这件事情，所以……Ziva紧盯着Tony。

　　“嘿！如果是我说出去的，那么早该有个胜负了！”

　　“如果不是你，那是谁？”

　　“是我！”伴随着话音一起的是Tony后脑勺上响起的那常规的一下，不知道从哪里出现的Gibbs正站在他们两个的边上。

　　“Boss！”

　　满意地看到自己的组员恢复了正常的距离，Gibbs环顾了下办公室内：“McGee呢？”

　　“啊，他在Abby那里。好像Abby说有些事要他帮忙！”Ziva回答。

　　“把这份东西交给Abby让她测试一下！”将手里不知道装着什么的资料袋丢给Ziva，Gibbs继续交待，“然后你和McGee到MTAC来见我！”

　　“是，Boss！”

　　在Ziva离开之后，Gibbs将视线转向Tony，对方像是早有准备似得指着他的桌子……“你要我查的关于Williams中尉的资料已经放在你的桌子上了，还有咖啡！”

　　不置可否地扫了他一眼，银发的男人走到自己的桌子前拿起档案夹和咖啡走向楼梯，只是在发现Tony没有跟上的时候说了句“跟我来！”

　　“来了，Boss！”跟上Gibbs的步伐，Tony突然记起前面的事情，“嘿！Gibbs，这不公平！”

　　“要知道，这是我和Ziva的赌约！”

　　“如果我赢了的话，我就可以得到400块！”

　　“这也不会让McGee有多难堪，他只要按他原先的行事方式就可以了！”

　　“你不能就这么告诉McGe……”发现一直沉默不语地对方突然停住了脚步，Tony顿时闭上嘴巴开始考虑自己是不是哪里做得太过火了？Boss会不会用手里的档案夹问候他的脑袋？等等。

　　“我没告诉McGee你们赌约的事情，我只是告诉他不需要为他的形象而做多余的改变！”站在高一级台阶的Gibbs转过身盯着Tony的眼睛，紧抿地嘴角显示着他并不如他表现得那么有耐心。

　　“Boss？”受到惊吓不是因为对方的回答而是因为对方的态度。

　　“所以，”低头靠近Tony，觉得有些事情必须说清楚的Gibbs在他的耳边一字一顿地加重语气，“我不管因为你那该死的好奇心还是其它什么，如果我再发现你和McGee有什么亲密地接触、比如像上次那样的话……”一个警告的眼神远远有效于实质的威胁内容。  
　　

　　“唔……”在电梯门口的Ziva正好遇到从里面出来的Abby和McGee，她将资料袋交给Abby并望着楼梯的方向，“你们觉得Gibbs到底说了什么？可以让Tony笑得那么、那么……笑得那么白痴！”

　　“那可是Gibbs！”Abby用一种感叹句式代替了回答，“嘿！对了，你和Tony打赌谁赢了？”

　　“你怎么会知道……？”Ziva惊讶的声音。

　　“啊？什么打赌？”McGee困惑的声音。  
　　

　　“嘿，你们几个打算呆站在那里站到什么时候？”Gibbs怒吼的声音。

 

－END－


End file.
